


Prisoner Turned Unknown Lover

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attacking of the Palace, Being the King's Maid, Cannon Era, Cliche (ISH), Eventual marriage, F/M, Female Solider, Flashblacks, Historical Inaccuracy, Major Character Injury, Minor Plot Holes, Minor Violence, Revolution War, Romance, Torture (Not Truly Described Just the Aftermath), cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: The Reader is meeeaaaannnn. Anyways, (Y/N) is an american solider that is captured by King George's soldiers without him knowing. He comes and saves her after she is basically beat up by the British soldiers because she didn't want to be there and kept struggling. She spends sometime recovering before acting as the king's maid which leads into the actual fluff of the story.





	Prisoner Turned Unknown Lover

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader is meeeaaaannnn. Anyways, (Y/N) is an american solider that is captured by King George's soldiers without him knowing. He comes and saves her after she is basically beat up by the British soldiers because she didn't want to be there and kept struggling. She spends sometime recovering before acting as the king's maid which leads into the actual fluff of the story.

(Y/N)'s POV

Here I stood, right outside the King's room. A scowl peramentally etched on my face. I was a strong, brave American soldier but here I am as the King of England's personal maid. It's so wonderful, I swear. NO sarcasm. The King freaking requested this shit. I would have been perfectly fine back in the prison but noooo. I'm "too hot" to be in a prison according to the freaking King.

I've been in Britain for roughly two months and only 2 weeks as his maid. I did spend roughly one and half months in the castle's prison that was until the King came down surprised to see a woman soldier. Even though I was (and still kind am) covered head to toe in large bruises and cuts ranging from scratches to semi-deep. All not enough for me to bleed out but enough to leave permanent damage to me. 

I remember being barely conscious when he was talking to me. I was pretty sure he was very annoyed when I kept asking 'What?' or just plain out ignored him. That was until one of his guards whipped me which slightly brought me to reality once more. He clearly took pity on me and made he excuse of me being "too hot."After that he carried me to his room which was about the time I passed out in his arms.

Flashback

King George's POV

One of my many advisers approached me while I was eating my lunch.

"Sir."

I look up at him. "Is there a reason for your intrusion upon my lunch?"

"Yes sir." He immediately states. "A prisoner is being extra, extra rowdy and the guards for the prison have requested for you to come and decide what to do about her."

"Her?"

"O-Oh yes. The prisoner is a female american soldier."

"A female soldier?!??!??!"

"Yes. We caught her in the mists of a battle and the general at the time requested that she was sent here to stay because they feared she would find a way out and kill them all. She is quite intimating and string, sir." 

"Ah! I mus visit this girl."

"Alright, sir. I will tell them of your visit quickly."

"On your way."

The adviser rushes out.

'A rowdy female American soldier huh? Seems interesting.'

*Time Skip to the King Getting Down There*

I gingerly walk through the dark, damp stone hallway lined with cells. Most of them are empty but the ones with people all yelled at me. Lots of insults. I sigh as the guard I was following comes to a halt. I look towards the cell.

There sat a (Your/Hair/Color) girl beaten and battered. Her head hung low. Her hair an absolute disaster. 

"Soldier." I say in a commanding voice.

She doesn't look up. However, she scoffs in return. I frown.

"I'm going to go in there." I inform the guard. 

"With all respect sire, I highly advise against that. She's attempted to harm several guards before. She achieved it once or twice. Injuring a soldier's wrist."

I sigh. "I don't care. But if you say that I will take one guard in with me."

"Alright, sire."

The soldier calls for a nearby guard who seemed to be equipped with a whip and sword. the guard opens the cell with a large set of keys. Even then the girl doesn't look up. 

The guard and I proceed to enter the now open cell. I noticed she seemed to stare at my shoes as she slightly adjusted her head. I walk in front of her and squat down to be on her level. From up close she looked a lot prettier than from standing outside the cell.

'Note to self: I need to get her out of here.'

"Darling, what is your name?"

There is a whole minute of silence before she asks, "What did you ask?"

"I asked your name."

She scoffs. "Why should I tell you?"

"I am the King, doll."

"Don't call me doll."

"Then I need your name."

"Ugh. Fine. It's (Y/N) (L/N)."

"Thank you, (Y/N)."

I study what I can see of her. She was wearing the blue soldier coat but it was ripped and basically completely destroyed. The vest and layers underneath were either destroyed or on their way to being destroyed. Almost all of her clothing was coated in a layer of blood and or mud. Her (Y/H/C) hair was matted with mud, blood, and sweat. She was still looking down and seemingly out of it. 

I proceeded to ask a few more questions to which she responded with "What?" or a scoff but never an actually answer. The guard was obviously annoyed with her responses. He proceeds to whip her already shredded back. She jolts forwards, starling me. Her head shooting up to she her deeply bruised and busted face. She groans in utter pain.

I frown at her and then look at the guard who has a very harsh, grueling look upon his face. She definitively can't stay here any longer.

I caress her face with my thumb only for her to wince and move her face slightly away from my touch. I sigh seemingly for the millionth time today.

"She is too injured and hot to stay down here any longer." I stand up. "I will be taking her upstairs and she will be my personal maid once she is recovered enough to work efficiently."

The two men with me gasp.

"A-are you sure sire?" The startled soldier asks.

"Yes! Now unlock her."

The guard pauses for a second before grabbing his keys and unlocking her restrains. After they are unlocked, She slumps forward for she doesn't have enough energy to support herself. I willingly catch her in my coated arms. I left her up bridal style. She fidgets slightly and groans in pain for a second time.

'Dang. She is light. How long has she been in here? Note to self: Ask later.'

I walk out of the cramped cell and start my way to my room. (Y/N) groaning in pain and adjusting every few minutes.

*Time Skip*

I reach my room to find that someone changed the sheets so they were darker. There was also one of the medical maids standing to the side prepared for working. The maid pulls back the blankets and under-sheets so I can lay her down. I gentle edge her from my arms to the bed and noticed she had managed to pass out. Probably from having next to no energy.

"If you could kindly patch her up, that would be nice. Also wash her as much as you can without moving her to the tub, okay?"

"Yes sire."

I swiftly flee from the room so the maid can get to work. The adviser from earlier approaches me as I gently close the door.

"Your letting her stay in your room for right now?"

"Yes, I am. She is very pretty and is to become my personal maid when she recovers to the point she can do work. Please inform everyone."

"Alright." The adviser walks away only to be replaced by my good friend Samuel Seabury.

"Ah. King George. I see you have taken interest in the female American soldier." He states.

"It appears I have."

"Be careful then. From what I've seen and heard she can and is very vicious."

"I will take note of that. She is stunning despite the furious exterior. I am sure she has a beautiful personality to go along with the looks."

Seabury sighs. "Is there anything you would like me to do for you?"

"Ah. I want her to be my personal maid so I would like for you to prepare a room and set of clothing for her. We can fix the sizing for it later."

"Alright. AS you wish." He turns and strides down the cream hallway.

*End of Flashback*

(Y/N)'s POV

The King didn't honestly tell me much of what happened on the way to his room on that day but that's alright. I don't need to know anyways.

I take a deep breath and gently tap my fist against the door before me.

"Sir?"

A very muffled 'yes' comes from within the room beyond the door. With that I slowly creak open the door because I hate the loud creaking sound doors make. They should like dying animals. I may be a tough soldier but I am not heartless. Animals can be super adorable. For example, cats or bunnies. Anyways, I fully open the door to reveal the King sitting on his bed in his first layer of clothing so a long shirt and pants.

I stare at him like 'uhmmmmmmmmmm'. He catches on to that.

"I have no meeting or anything to attend today so what is the point of dressing fully if I don't plan on leaving my room?"

"Okaayyy then. Why do you need me then?" I straighten my back slightly and regret it. I wince and go back to a more casual standing position.

He frowns at my response and actions. "Those damn guards. I wish I had been informed when you first arrived earlier." He mutters.

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

He looks at me surprised. "You heard that?"

"You must realize that even though I was a soldier and have been on the loud chaotic battlefield, I have really good hearing. I was a spy a few times. 'Jaida Starin' was my fake name for spying."

"Ooohhh. How interesting!"

"Can I get an explanation then?"

"Oh. Uh. Sure." He pauses and takes a deep breath. 

'Huh. That's unusual. He's usually all like 'Let me boast and rub my power in your face.'"

"Well I uhm I maybe just might think you are super hot and I might........like you." His voice gets smaller as he talks. "I also wanted to get to know you more."

"You do?!?!?!?!"

"Uh Yes."

"No Way."

'Why the hell would he have any reason to like me or even want to know me? (CUZHESINSANE) I was a soldier against his troops. I killed his soldiers. I'm mean and harmful. I don't want people knowing me if don't like my past and actions at all."

"Uh yes way."

"How?" I ask highly spetical of him.

"Well uh. Love at first sight." He shrugs. "That's why I want to get to know you properly."

I cross my arms over my chest. "Why would you want to know someone whose hands are covered in British blood from your soldiers?"

"Oh, I actually find that hot. It'snot like I am any better than you are honestly."

"You. Find. That. HOT?!?!?!?"

"Yes. I do." He answers guiltily. "So will you allow me to get to know you better?"

"Oh uh. Why not? I have nothing better to do."

He claps his hands together in excitement. "Perfect! Now come sit with me darling."

"Okay."

I carefully sit down next to the King.

'These sheets are probably worth all of my possessions in the colonies like daaammmnn.'

***TIME SKIP because I don't want to write a bunch of pointless dialogue***

The two of us have been talking for a quite a bit and I am truly warming up to him. Turns out he is actually pretty kind and strong. He's even let me call him George.

"Hey (Y/N). You know how you said you were a valued soldier and that the time that they caught you, you were on a two month break, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Wouldn't they have came for you by now?"

My eyes widen. "Oh shit. I never realized that."

"That worri-"

A loud bang echos from downstairs followed by rushed footsteps and yelling. Both George and I quickly stand. George starts putting his coats on while I rush to the window to see a troop of American soldiers.

"Uh.........George. You might want to look at this."

He rushes over to me. "Oh Dear gosh. That is no-"

The door crashes open to reveal a disheveled looking soldier and my good friend Marquis de Lafayette. I laugh at the sight of the two people at the door earning weird looks from the three.

"Mon ami. What. The. Hell."

"Did you not get my letter from a week and a half ago? Also it seems like the two of you are the only ones not fighting the other."

"This wasn't my plan. It was ze petite lion's."

I chuckle. "Then why don't you go get the idiot himself for me. I want to talk to him."

"Don't kill him please." Lafayette tells me.

"No promises."

Laf rolls his eyes but still runs off to get sir Hamilton.

"Hey George? People can hear you from below your balcony, right?"

"Yes?"

"Good."

I walk out onto the balcony by swing the doors open harshly to grab attentions. 

"HEY IDIOTS! GO THE HELL AWAY. I'M FINE!"I yell. "RETREAT YA IDIOTS."

After a minute most of them retreat just as Lafayette appears again this time with Hamilton.

***TIME SKIP***

Lets just say Hamilton got yelled at , they retreated, and George and I eventually get married.


End file.
